Bloody Desire
by Mystrana
Summary: Fourth and final story in my Valentines Day series! A bit confusing, but mainly about Harry's sadness, Draco being lonely, and a bit more


Wheee! Last fic in my Valentines day series, it is the Harry Potter fic! This series also includes Yu-gi-oh, Beyblade, and Kingdom Hearts! Yes! Now to finish the holiday with a bang, we have a Harry/Draco fic. Yup, yup, yup. Review and get a holiday box of treats! ^_^  
"And ever closer draws the 14th," Ron said, grinning at Harry, "So what are you going to do for Valentine's day?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Probably wander around all day, avoiding my stalker." He was referring to a group of girls who literally spied on him every minute of the day when he wasn't in Gryffindor tower. "I suppose you will be taking Hermione out?"  
  
Ron nodded, "She seemed really happy about it, so I think it's worth it. Sorry I can't help you find someone to hook up with, Harry."  
  
"Nah, it's ok. You tried." Kinda, Harry added to himself; Ron's idea of trying was sticking Lavender Brown in the boys dormitory with a sign that said 'I love Harry'.  
  
"I'm glad you don't mind too much," Ron said happily. "Don't worry, I'm sure something will happen."  
  
"I'm sure you're right," Harry replied. "Night Ron."  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
~~~  
  
As it was, Valentines day was going to fall on a Saturday. All of the students were especially happy about that as it gave them an excuse to have a night long party in the dorms, and some couples were even planning to go out and whatnot. The teachers, at first, had tried to keep everything from getting out of hand, but as that didn't work, they had considered other options.  
  
And so, as it turned out, they decided that the best course of action would to be a party of sorts in the afternoon to (hopefully) calm the students down enough that when they went to party on their own, it wouldn't be as wild. Which was a rather brilliant idea, in a roundabout way, which is exactly what Dumbledore was going for, so everything worked out nicely.  
  
The party, to be held from 4:30 to 7:30, was perfectly planned, as it allowed guys to scramble around beforehand getting valentines, and it allowed enough time afterwards for other activities. There was no need for dates to this party; everyone planned to just have fun, anyway. Sure, couples like Ron and Hermione would be together, but otherwise. . .  
  
And that was why Harry found himself at the said dance, standing in the corner, while it seemed like every single other person in the castle had a date. There was probably a odd number of students in the school, or something, and Harry figured he was the odd person out. Even though he had a group of stalkers, it appeared they had all given stalking a break, just for the night.  
  
He smiled a little at Ron as Ron waved to him from the dance floor. Hermione waved too, and Harry waved back, but when the pair turned around, he sighed. It was nice to be here, yes, but after awhile, anyone would get bored of simply standing around and wishing that they were someplace, anyplace else.  
  
A slow song came on, and many people quieted down as they began dancing slowly with their boyfriend or girlfriend, talking to each other quietly, and smiling in that way that people do when they are in love. Harry had to turn away and look out the window, or he felt he would be sick. It wasn't that it was too cute or anything, but the fact that this many people were all happy, and he wasn't was slightly discouraging.  
  
Maybe that's why he would plead temporary insanity if anyone asked him about the events that happened right after the slow song finished. It wasn't something anyone really bothering to think about could have thought would happen, but it was really obvious nonetheless. A certain blonde haired, silver eyed boy by the name of Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry Potter.  
  
And said, in a perfectly civilized voice, "Hello," before turning to look at the dancing crowd, like Harry was. No comments, no insults, just 'hello'. Which was why Harry had plenty of reason to be confused about this all, but what could he do? He was so tired of just standing in the corner; what, it had to have been two hours now; and he just didn't care.  
  
Enemy or not, he was going to have at least a decent conversation with him, because he was bored. "Yeah, hi," Harry replied slowly, and then looked at Draco. Not having to follow dress code for the night, the students were all dressed up nicely, but Draco put most of them to shame. But all he was wearing were simple black dress pants and a black dress shirt. Harry realized that it was simply the way Draco acted that made the difference.  
  
"Would you believe I've checked the records, and it works out that there are exactly two more guys than girls in this school?" Draco said, laughing a little. A true, genuine laugh. Maybe Valentines day really did have the magic it was claimed to have. "Two guys, and can you guess where they are right now?" He added, smirking at Harry. But it wasn't a malicious smirk.  
  
"I was kind of figuring something like that had to be true, because I'm sure every other person in the school is dancing there right now," Harry said, sighing. "Ron and Hermione, Neville and Ginny, Lavender and Seamus. . ." Harry trailed off, and then added, "Everyone except you and me. But I can understand why I have no one to dance with. How about you?"  
  
Harry would never be able to say why he was being so civil. But it was just the way everything was happening tonight; he just didn't seem to care who it was he was talking to; it was more just the fact that he was talking to someone. Draco smiled at him, somewhat sadly, and said, "I don't have anyone to dance with."  
  
Hoping he wasn't going to insult Draco, Harry slowly said, "What about Pansy . . . I, you know . . . that one dance . . . I thought you guys were going out. . . So how come you aren't dancing with her?" He blinked, and added, "I mean, I don't mean to pry, you know." And then he paused. He was being outright nice to his most bitter rival. There had to be something wrong with that. He really didn't care, though.  
  
"Ah, she only went out with me . . ." Draco paused, "Well, it's complicated, and I'm sure you're bored enough without hearing me rant for an hour. Let's just say, it was ended by, ummm, I guess you could put it, as, conflicting interests." He sighed, as if he didn't want to say too much. "She and I, well, we just didn't see eye to eye. It just didn't work out."  
  
"I see, I guess," Harry said, shrugging. He looked back at the dance floor. No one seemed to notice him, or Draco, or the fact that they were standing next to each other and having a civilized conversation. He glanced at Draco, and then tugged at his olive green sweater, which was beginning to bug him, since it was starting to itch a bit.  
  
"Don't feel bad about it," Draco said suddenly, after a long silence passed between the two of them. Briefly, Harry wondered if he did feel bad for Draco, or if he was just tired. "She and I are much better off, anyway, and well," He paused, obviously not wanting to say anything more, but at the same time, wishing he could say something.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find someone," Harry finally replied, not sure what else he could say. He looked back at the dance floor. "Why do you suppose it worked out like this, anyway?" He asked, "Why do you suppose out of the entire school population, the two guys who get left out are you and me? Why not . . . I dunno, anyone else?" He paused yet again, and added quietly, "Like fate, or something?"  
  
There was silence, except for the sounds of people moving back and forth in time to a slow song. Draco did not say anything, Harry did not say anything. Fine pink mist kept falling from the ceiling; obviously an enchantment by Dumbledore or someone of the like. Bits and pieces of confetti fell as well, every now and then. And then Draco spoke up.  
  
"Do you believe in fate?" Draco asked, quite seriously, looking straight at Harry. "There are some things you think you know about me, but do you really? So, tell me, do you believe in fate?" He looked at Harry, "I do. I do believe in fate," he added on, "Now tell me, do you?" Draco looked away from Harry for a moment, to sigh, and add one more thing, "I think fate governs my life, and that everything I do, even though it is my own choice, will be put back on track by fate."  
  
Harry was about to shrug, and then he really thought about the question. Did he believe in fate, or was it just something that he didn't care one way or another? The more he looked at it, the more he realized . . ."Yeah, I think I do." Harry said, shrugging, "I used to think that . . . that fate was a funny concept. I still do, I guess. Because it's so unpredictable, but it makes the best excuse for everything. Fate . . ."  
  
Draco nodded. "So you'll understand me when I say this: I know it was fate that Pansy and I broke up and I know it was fate that left us dateless tonight. Do you get what I'm saying? I'll understand if you don't, but I hope you do. Fate is screaming at us, and we can either answer it's call or stay here, talking, sighing, feeling sorry for ourselves. Do you get it?"  
  
"I . . ." Harry's breath caught in his throat. "You . . ." He got it, but he didn't know what to say. How could he? The pink mist seemed to thicken, so that it was more like a faint pink fog. He struggled helplessly to say something. Anything. "Yes. . . ." Harry said softly, "Why would I be standing here, talking to my worst enemy if it weren't for fate? I suppose I should almost be happy that . . ." He paused, not sure what he was trying to say.  
  
"You do get it," Draco whispered quietly, "I didn't think . . . at first, I mean, that . . . now I'm almost sure. . ." He trailed off, but he was smiling happily, and Harry couldn't help but to smile back. "Sometimes, fate calls out to the funniest combination of people, don't you think? But . . . I am willing to follow it . . ."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it now. Where had his mind gone? Why was he talking to Draco like it was the most natural thing on the earth? Why was he standing here, doing this? And then, it just made sense. Of course he was sitting here, talking to Draco. He didn't have a choice. And since fate had managed to keep him alive for so long, he decided that he could just go with the flow, and it would work out. "Yes, it's fate. But don't just blame fate . . .we . . .I . . . want this too. Do you?"  
  
There was hardly a second pause before Draco nodded and said, "Yes, yes, I do. . . I think we've both wanted it for awhile, without really noticing it. . .and . . ." Now there was a long, long pause, as the two of them stared at each other. Was it the mist that made them feel this way, or was it really true? Were they really discovering this? Now, after six long years of fighting, were they becoming friends? After five minutes of talking, were they becoming something more?  
  
"Let's . . . go outside," Harry said, softly, as if he would break the trance he and Draco were in. Neither of them wanted to truly admit it, so they silently made their way through the crowd, ending up outside, in the chilly night air. It wasn't as bad as the other nights, but it was still fairly cold, and the two of them sat next to each other closely on the small bench.  
  
"I really don't know what else to say," Harry added, as they looked at each other. It was so perfect, and so different, so right and yet . . . there was something . . . something . . .prodding at him, gnawing at him. "Damn it, there is nothing to say," He finish said, ending the sentence yelling. And then, just like that, he and Draco leaned forward, and slowly kissed.  
  
It started out soft, and gently, and then, who started it? One of them pressed further, running a tongue along the others lips, enjoying the taste, the small shivers, pushing the tongue into the slightly parted mouth, lapping at the soft flesh . . . the kiss becoming more urgent, the tongues tasting each other, the passion intensifying.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"Hey, Harry, are you ok?" came the voice of Ron. Hermione was right behind him.  
  
Harry blinked again. "Yes . . .no . . . I don't know . . ."  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, worriedly. "We saw you at the party and then suddenly you weren't there, and we found you here, all alone. It's valentine's day Harry, and you had to spend it alone . . . Ron and I feel really bad now . . ."  
  
"No, it's . . .ok," Harry said, still shaking his head to clear it out properly, "I wouldn't want to make you guys worry, honestly, and I wanted you two to have fun. Don't worry, because . . ." He paused, remembering the warmth he had felt earlier, and the need, the want . . .He closed his eyes and smiled, "It's ok because there's someone out there who knows just how I feel, and someday, it's gonna all work out. I'll let fate handle it." He looked out towards the open sky, and smiled, enjoying the mood that was all around him, the aura of happiness, no matter how cheesy it seemed.  
  
"Sometimes, Harry, I don't get what you're saying, you know?" Ron said, "But it sounds like it's going to all work out, so it works for me."  
  
They made their way up to the dormitory, talking happily of random things. There was a party going on up there, too, but Harry was tired, so he made his way to his bed, saying good night to Ron and Hermione as he did so. In the middle of his bed, he found a neatly folded letter. He didn't bother to read it all, but he skimmed it, and then found something at the end.  
  
It was short, but it was enough to keep a smile on his face while he fell asleep.  
  
'Dream on forever; let fate guide you; let me hold you; let the sky comfort you; And always remember; It's always a dream.'  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Harry, Valentines day is tomorrow, what do you think you're going to do?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron, and shrugged. "I don't know. I had the weirdest dream, though, about it . . ."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Harry shrugged again, "I don't know . . . it was . . . different . . ." He paused. "I liked it."  
  
"You know, they say fate controls peoples lives. Maybe that dream will come true . . ."  
  
"You'd be surprised if it did," Harry said suddenly.  
  
"I don't think I could be surprised by anything you do now, Harry," Ron said honestly.  
  
Harry looked away. "Yeah, I guess." He sighed; it was so hard to keep his thoughts straight with that dream boring into his head.  
  
Ron looked over at something, and said, "Well, I gotta go; Hermione's here. But just remember, reality is always more confusing than any dream and don't let Hermione know I said that or she'll start bugging me to write her poems and say stuff like that to her." Ron grinned.  
  
~~~  
  
He was being held, and he was lying on top of silver and dark green silk sheets.  
  
It was comforting, it was peaceful.  
  
There was just something right about it all.  
  
"Fate works in funny ways sometimes. A year ago, we hated each other. We hated each other worse than anything. And now, it's so different. Don't ask me when it started to get that way, but it is now. And I guess . . . as corny as it may sound, we should let fate keep on guiding us."  
  
"Always." 


End file.
